Halloween Special (2018)
by Evhron
Summary: A one-shot of C.C. and Lelouch enjoying a night of Halloween after starting their lifetime together. Hope you enjoy.


"Lelouch, why won't you let me go ask for candy?" C.C. told him as she finished putting on a black witch's hat.

"C.C. you are an adult, why would you want to do such a childish thing?"

"Did you know that my body is that of a 16 year old?"

"Halloween is not for teenagers either, and even if it was, you are far from being one because of your _real_ age"

"C'mon, I dressed up and all for this occasion" She showed him her full witch costume.

"If you carried a broom more frequently our house wouldn't be such a mess..." Lelouch teased her.

"Lelouch, you promised me that you would make me happy didn't you?" She reminded him.

"And you're telling me that going for candy on Halloween will make you happy?"

"It would" She quickly replied.

"*sigh* Okay, you can go. But the closest town is like an hour from here by foot. We started living in these moors for that same reason"

"That's why we should hurry"

" _We_? When did I agree to go?"

"Since this very moment"

"C.C... Even if I wanted to go, I'm Lelouch vi Britannia. I'm supposed to be dead!"

"That's why I went to town the other day and got something to make you the perfect costume!" She happily said to him as she held a carved pumpkin in her hands.

"What is that?"

"It's a Jack 'o Lantern. I picked a small pumpkin so you could fit your head in it, which is why I carved a hole below, as well as a pair of eyes, a mouth and even a nose!"

"You really want me to go don't you?"

"I mean... I don't know, if you don't come, who knows what kind of accidents might occur..." She put a finger in her cheek making an innocent pose.

"No need for threats C.C. I'll go"

"Thank you" She gave him the pumpkin. "Your country attire works for the rest of the costume"

"I figured it would" He said as he put the pumpkin. "I'm glad it's dried. I've got to admit that you did a pretty good job with this thing..."

"What else would you expect from me?"

"We should go by horse though, otherwise we won't be in time"

"As you wish, but let's go"

Lelouch put a saddle in the horse that could fit the two of them. Then they mounted it and went at a good pace to the closest town.

Once they arrived, they saw how it was completely decorated for the ocassion. Jack o' lanterns everywhere, spiderwebs, skulls, bats and many other elements were there to enjoy.

"I'll tie the horse here" Lelouch told her.

"Okay" She said as she got off the horse.

Together they did the same route as many other children. They did stand out because of their height, but there were a couple teenagers participating too, so they didn't look so out of the norm.

"Trick or treat?" C.C. asked at a door.

An old woman opened the door to greet them: "Oh, look who we have here... A scary witch carrying her broom, as well as Pumpkinhead Jack!" She pretended to be scared, even though it was evident that she wasn't.

"If you don't give me candy I'll cast a curse upon you" C.C. said as she showed her basket to her.

"C.C.!" Lelouch exclaimed, but the old woman played along.

"Oh no, please don't! Here is the candy" She put some candy C.C.'s basket.

"Thank you"

"Happy Halloween!" The woman said to them as she closed the door to wait for more children.

After that, they walked towards the rest of the houses in the neighborhood. After about 10 houses, Lelouch decided to ask her:

"Are you having fun?"

"A lot! Thanks, Lelouch" She hugged him unexpectedly.

"I-It's nothing... I did promise to make you happy after all..." He replied blishing a little.

"Well, that's not exactly correct"

"What do you mean?"

"That my true wish is not merely being happy"

"How silly of me... Of course, I haven't forgotten about that"

"I know you haven't, because I love you too"

"C.C..." Lelouch didn't know what else to reply.

"It's getting late. One more house and we can go home" She said with a smile.

"If you are okay with it..."

They walked to the last house, but this one seemed different from the rest. It wasn't decorated for Halloween, and neither did any kid get near the house at all.

"C.C. I don't think that-"

"Trick or treat?" C.C. asked regardless of any signs.

There was no answer.

"Trick or treat?" She insisted louder.

"C.C..."

"TRICK OR TREAT?" She asked a last time.

"Freaking kids, get out of my yard! I don't celebrate such an idiotic day" A grumpy old man shouted from his room in the second floor.

"You asked for it" C.C. said to herself as she put her hand in a bag Lelouch hadn't noticed.

"Are those?" Lelouch thought what she could have there.

"Yeah. We'll see if he celebrates Halloween next year after his house smells for a month"

"C.C. I can't run too much"

But she didn't care. She grabbed one rooten egg after the other and throwed them to his door, walls and windows.

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" The old man shouted furious.

"Let's go Lelouch"

"Y-Yeah"

They ran as fast as they could, but even though C.C. was doing well as she got to the place where they had tied the horse, Lelouch was about to collapse.

"C...C... I... Can't..." He muttered.

"Lelouch, he's about 70, there is no way he catches up, there was no need for you to lose your breath..."

"Is... That... So...?" He was panting.

"I'd be amused if he got further than his yard..."

"Maybe... You... Are... Right..." He was recovering.

"Let's go" She made a hand gesture indicating him to hop on the horse.

"I don't think I can do that right now C.C..."

"Lelouch, get on the horse now" She ordered him.

"Okay..." He did as she said, with difficulty, but he did.

When they got back home, C.C. emptied her basket to see her loot. It was full of different kinds of candies, from gummy bears to chocolates.

"I didn't know that you liked candy so much..." Lelouch told her as he got the pumpkin out of his head.

"I don't. I just liked the feeling of collecting it" She confessed.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Well, I do like this pizza shaped gums, but there is nothing else that calls my attention really..."

"You are unbelievable C.C."

"I know, I'm a witch after all"

"Still, you are right" He grabbed her and got her closer to him. "I love you" He kissed her passionately and hugged her for a second round.

"I love you too Lelouch" Her golden eyes shined as she looked at his purple ones and gave him another kiss.

~~~~X~~~~

 **Will there be a serious Code Geass fanfic in the future? Probably.**

 **Evhron wishes everyone a happy Halloween!**


End file.
